


Stop! Hammer Time

by hopelesslywanderlust



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asgard, One-Shot, Spider-Man - Freeform, The Avengers - Freeform, idk where this fits in the timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesslywanderlust/pseuds/hopelesslywanderlust
Summary: Web goes up... Web's not worthy...?I'm not good at summaries, just read and find out.





	Stop! Hammer Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work for this fandom, so I hope you won't be too hard on me! Enjoy Xx

The Avengers compound was buzzing with positive energy. Having just defeated a large army of outer-space invaders, the World’s Mightiest Heroes were reveling in the spoils of victory. The team had gathered in a common area to swap war-stories, both new and old.  
That “team” included the newest addition, a certain friendly, neighborhood, web-slinging hero, otherwise known as Spider-Man. Only very recently had Peter’s identity been outed to the group, but they had already made him feel like one of their own.  
At the moment, the boy was listening intently to Thor speak of an Asgardian battle he had singlehandedly won with his magic hammer, Mjolnir.  
Wide-eyed Peter gazed fixedly upon the tool sat before him on the coffee table, so out of place in this simple, modern setting, surrounded by drink glasses and empty pizza boxes. Surely Thor had exaggerated the magical properties of the weapon. No way could only someone “worthy” lift it, besides, what does that even mean?  
Noticing Peter’s fixation, Sam suggested, “Hey Spider-boy, why don't you give it a lift?”  
Peter’s ears reddened with everyone's attention turning to him. “No… I really don't think I'm worthy… Mr. Falcon, sir.”  
Thor proceeded to clap the youngest Avenger on the back, “Yes, Peter Parker-son, please.”  
Tony smirked, amused at the prospect of his skinny protegé attempting to lift Thor’s hammer. “Yeah, c’mon Pete. Give it a heave. You can stop a bus with your bare hands, this space-toy should be no problem.”  
Peter laughed nervously, his entire face turning red with the embarrassment of all eyes being on him.  
“I insist,” Thor said, picking up the hammer and holding it out to the teen.  
“Well… okay,” Peter reluctantly agreed, standing.  
Steve caught his eye across the table and offered an encouraging smile and wink.  
Okay, Captain-freaking-America wanted him to do this and believed in him. No pressure.  
All eyes were on him as he grasped the handle in his hands. Then, something extraordinary happened as Thor released his grasp, Mjolnir did not hit the floor as expected.  
A stunned silence filled the previously boisterous room for several minutes until, “ So… Am I King of Asgard now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment! Also, if you have any ideas/requests, you can leave them in the comments as well!


End file.
